Days at Basara Gakuen
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Eeeh..isinya mengenai kejadian yang terjadi di Basara Gakuen? owo DRABBLE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara punyanya yang punya seperti biasa dan Sengoku Gakuen juga punyanya yang punya o3o -shot-

Warning : Gaje mungkin? DRABBLE o3o

* * *

**1. DEFINISI DARI MANIS**

**_35. Sebutkan definisi dari 'MANIS'_**

"Manis? Maksudnya rasa manis?" gumam Masamune sambil mengetukkan ujung pensilnya ke meja.

Saat ini ulangan bahasa sedang berlangsung dan pemuda bernama Date Masamune tengah menatap soal terakhir dalam ujian itu.

'Manis : salah satu dari empat rasa dasar yang ada ; sesuatu yang menarik hati-'

Masamune berhenti menulis. Ia terdiam sebentar dan melayangkan pikirannya pada seorang pemuda tertentu berambut coklat. Seulang senyum nampak pada wajahnya. Ia menghapus bagian belakang jawabannya dan menulis ulang.

'Manis : salah satu dari empat rasa dasar yang ada ; Sanada Yukimura dan kelas sebelah.'

Yap. Masamune puas akan jawabannya.

-end-

* * *

Kalo ada ide akan berlanjut -w-;;;a

Ada yang mau rikues pairing favoritnya? owo -shot-


	2. Chapter 2

Eeeh..halo semuanyaaaa o7o

Ternyata kita masih berjumpa -dor-

Eeeh..langsung baca aja deh -7-;;;

* * *

**2. SUMPAH DI MUSIM HUJAN**

"Eh? Yuki-chan? Hari ini aku tidak melihatnya..kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Masamune-kun?" ucap Keiji bingung.

_'Beraninya dia memanggil Yukimura dengan sebutan seperti itu!'_ batin Masamune kesal.

"Ah ya! Kalau kau mau tahu, mungkin kau bisa pergi ke tempat Sasuke. Dia pasti tahu dimana Yuki-chan berada." usul Keiji.

"Hoo..baiklah. Thanks." ucap Masamune sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah ruang klub koran sekolah.

* * *

"Un? Danna? …..kenapa kau mau tahu dia dimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya dengan curiga.

"Memang apa urusanmu juga mau tahu tentang hal itu?" sergah Masamune kesal. _'Dasar monyet over-protective satu iniiii!'_

"Hmm..aku hanya penasaran saja. Kan kau selalu bertengkar dengan danna untuk mendapatkan lapangan olahraga. Hari ini danna tidak ada jadi harusnya kau senang bisa menggunakan lapangan tanpa perlu bertengkar." jawab Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"Shut up! Aku hanya penasaran saja kok! Memang kau siapanya Yukimura sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh tahu dia ada dimana?" seru Masamune makin kesal.

"Aku? Aku hanya menjadi teman baik yang menjaga danna dari segala pengganggu, kok.."ucap Sasuke tenang. Kalau kita melihat secara baik-baik, akan tampak percikan dari tatapan mereka yang saling beradu.

"..hh..ya, ya..hari ini danna tidak masuk gara-gara sakit demam. Kemarin kan hujan lalu—"

"Biar kutebak..dia main hujan-hujanan?"

"..begitulah. Dan saat itu aku masih ada kegiatan klub jadi aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Harusnya hari ini aku mau ijin pulang setelah ulangan untuk mengurusnya tapi danna bilang aku harus tetap di sekolah sampai selesai.." jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

"…." Masamune tampak sedang berpikir.

"Hoi~? Loh, kok malah diam?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Masamune bingung.

"..Aku akan minta ijin pulang. Kau tetap di sekolah saja. Bye." ucap Masamune sambil pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekilas senyuman mencurigakan terlihat pada wajahnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu—hoi! …aah, dia sudah pergi.." gumam Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Dasar orang aneh..lagipula apa maksudnya mau pulang—…eh tunggu..jangan-jangan dia mau pergi kerumah danna disaat aku tidak ada?" gumam Sasuke mencoba mencerna kata-kata Masamune tadi.

…

Tak lama pintu ruang klub itu kembali terbuka.

"UWAAAAHH! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan danna bersama-sama dengan laki-laki itu! DANNAAAA!" seru Sasuke panik sambil berlari keluar mengejar sang laki-laki yang dimaksud.

Ah, hari-hari damai di Sengoku Gakuen masih terus berlanjut..

**OMAKE**

**BRAK!**

"DANNA!"

"Ng~~~? Loh? Sasuke? Kenapa kamu ada disini? Kan sekolah belum selesai.."ucap Yukimura yang masih terbaring diranjangnya.

"K-Karena ini darurat.." ucap Sasuke yang masih mencoba menyesuaikan nafasnya.

"E-Eh? Memangnya ada apa? A-Apa jangan-jangan Oyakata-sama— "

"T-Tidak, tidak! Bukan tentang Oyakata-sama, kok.."

"Ah begitu…syukurlah Oyakata-sama tidak apa-apa selama aku tidak di sekolah..Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke memandang wajah dannanya. Pipi yang masih bersemu merah karena demam, piyama kebesaran berwarna merah yang dipakainya, ditambah dengan senyuman manis walaupun sedang sakit.

"…? Sasuke? Kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Yukimura yang kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya.

"Danna…selama kau sakit, aku akan tetap berada disisimu untuk melindungimu dari naga mesum!" ikrar Sasuke sambil tetap memeluk Yukimura.

"Eeeh? Tapi nanti kau bisa tertular demamku d-dan siapa itu 'naga mesum'? H-Hoi—Sasukeeeee!"

Demikianlah ikrar yang dibuat Sarutobi Sasuke pada musim hujan tahun ini.

* * *

Hiiieeeee! Maaf ya jadi OOC kaya gitu ;7;

Habis Sasuke kayaknya tipikal mama(?) yang oper protektip sama anaknya (a.k.a Yuki-chan) sih .w.;;;

Review? ;3;


End file.
